Systems for updating records per se, are known. These systems typically maintain a central database which stores a primary set of records, for example an electronic address book containing the names of all of the users of a system and/or network. The central database may be, for example, the Worldwide Defense Messaging System Directory (also known as the X.500 directory). Attached systems access and retrieve information from the central database and store it in a local cache. Periodically, information in the central database is updated with current information. For the attached systems to maintain up-to-date records, those systems require the entire set of records to be retrieved and compared with the information stored in the local cache. The attached system compares each record contained in its local cache with the record stored in the central database. If two of the same records do not match, the system updates the local cache with the most recent entry in the central database. This process is repeated for all records contained in the central database. This is required every time a system user desires the information to be updated. Depending on the number of records contained in the central database, the amount of time required to complete the update could be quite lengthy. Additionally, each system requiring an update needs to individually perform this task. This results in duplicative processes and reduced processing capabilities. Furthermore, if one system user does not maintain current records while another does, the user that does not maintain updated records may be using incorrect information. This leads to non-uniformity in the information that users of the same (or different) systems may be using.